Our Story
by Kuroyuukii
Summary: 2 Tahun berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Akashi dan Miyuki sekarang sudah bertunangan, dan sekarang mereka sudah lulus dari SMP Teiko dan masuk ke SMA Rakuzan "Aku akan membuat Miyuki berpaling darimu nanodayo…"/"Kenapa? Bukannya itu sudah biasa? "/"Cih! " [Sekuel Quarells Home] [Akashi Seijuuro x OC]
1. Chapter 1

Our Story

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

This Fanfiction (c) Kuroyuuki Tetsuya

Warning : Typos, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, Absurd,

Alur Kecepatan, dsb.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **•**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

2 Tahun berlalu dengan sangat cepat.

Akashi dan Miyuki sekarang sudah bertunangan, dan sekarang mereka sudah lulus dari SMP Teiko dan masuk ke SMA Rakuzan

Sedangkan Midorima, Aomine, Kuroko, Kise, dan Murasakibara berada di sekolah yang berbeda-beda.

Dan Juga Momoi dia bersama dengan Aomine di SMA Touo.

Yukimaru Miyuki sekarang sedang dalam Zona bahaya, sekarang Miyuki ada dibawah Sedangkan Akashi berada di Atas, Alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi di kepala Miyuki, sangat ingin sekarang Miyuki mendorong Akashi menjauh darinya, tapi tidak bisa setiap kali melihat manik Akashi entah mengapa Miyuki tidak bisa melawannya.

Beberapa Jam sebelumnya.

"Akashi-kun Ohayou " sapa Miyuki saat melihat Akashi keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ohayo, tumben sekali kau sudah bangun " ujar Seijuuro.

"Hehe, Akashi-kun lebih baik cepat mandi dan cepat-cepat pakai seragam lalu Sarapan dan kita berangkat ke sekolah " Sambung Miyuki.

"Hn " Seijuuro pun kembali ke kamarnya dan Melakukan seperti apa yang dikatakan Miyuki, hei! Bukan berarti Akashi itu penurut ya!.

Akashi pun sudah selesai Mandi dan melihat Miyuki yang sedang sibuk di dapur membuat bekal.

Akashi pun berjalan dan memeluk Miyuki dari belakang.

"Yukimaru " panggil Seijuuro.

"Na-nani? " ta-tanya Miyuki gugup.

"Aku mau Tofu nya lebih banyak "

"Ha'i, Akashi-kun tolong lepaskan pelukan mu, aku jadi susah bergerak "

"Biarkan aku seperti ini dulu Yukimaru "

"…"

"Akashi-kun lepaskan, aku sudah selesai membuat bekal, ayo berangkat sekolah " ujar Miyuki.

Akashi hanya diam dan melepaskan pelukan-nya.

* * *

"Ramai sekali ya, Akashi-kun kau pasti akan masuk klub Basket kan? " tanya Miyuki.

"Hn "

"Kalau begitu aku boleh menjadi Manager basket? " tanya Miyuki.

"Terserah " ujar Seijuuro.

"Ne, Akashi-kun aku ingin bertemu dengan Ryouta-kun, Tetsuya-kun, Atsushi-kun , Daiki-kun, dan juga Shintarou-kun " ujar Miyuki.

"Kenapa? " tanya Seijuuro.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu mereka kan? " ujar Miyuki.

"Ya "

"Jadi kapan kita akan bertemu mereka Onii-san? " tanya Miyuki.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Onii-san' Yukimaru " ujar Seijuuro.

"Jadi kapan kita akan bertemu Mereka Akashi-kun? " tanya Miyuki.

"Tidak tahu, dan panggil namaku Yukimaru " ujar Seijuuro.

"Heee " Miyuki pun segera mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Yukimaru, kalau kau seperti itu aku akan mencium mu nanti " ujar Seijuuro menggoda Miyuki.

"Ini di tempat umum Akashi-kun! "

"Panggil aku Seijuuro "

"Seijuuro-kun, kapan kita bertemu Mereka? " tanya .

"Hari libur " ujar Seijuuro.

"Begitu ya " gumam Miyuki.

* * *

"Kita dikelas yang berbeda " gumam Miyuki "Aku dikelas 1-B " gumam Miyuki lagi.

"Aku dikelas 1-A " ujar Akashi.

"Tapi kelas kita bersebelahan " ujar Miyuki Tersenyum.

"Ya "

* * *

"Aku yakin Akashi-kun akan jadi perwakilan kelas " gumam Miyuki pelan.

"Salam kenal aku Haruka Minami kau? " ujar gadis yang duduk di samping kanan Miyuki.

"Yu-Yukimaru Miyuki salam kenal Haru-san " ujar Miyuki

"Miyuki-chan kau dari SMP Teiko ya? " tanya Minami.

"Ha'i "

"Berarti kau mengenal Kiseki No Sedai? "

"Ha'i "

"Apa kau kenal Kise Ryouta? " tanya Minami.

"Dia temanku " ujar Miyuki.

"Wuahh, apa kau tahu tipe gadis yang dia suka seperti apa? " tanya Minami.

"Ehmm, sepertinya dia suka gadis yang tidak tertarik dengannya " ujar Miyuki.

"hmm, aku mengerti, Arigatou Miyuki-chan "

DDRRT DDRRT!

Email masuk.

"Yukimaru, kapan kau akan ke atap? "

'Aku lupa!' Batin Miyuki.

'Aku segera kesana ' balas Miyuki.

"Haru-chan aku Istirahat duluan! " ujar Miyuki mengambil bento lalu segera berlari ke atap.

"Ma-maaf menunggu Akashi-kun! " ujar Miyuki.

Miyuki pun segera berjalan mendekati Akashi, dan memberikan bento milik Akashi.

"Yukimaru " panggil Akashi.

"Ha-ha'i? "

"Cium aku " ujar Akashi yang sukses membuat Miyuki berwajah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ke-kenapa? " tanya Miyuki.

"Kenapa? Bukannya itu sudah biasa? " ujar Akashi.

"Bu-bukan begitu i-ini disekolah! Akashi-kun! " ujar Miyuki malu.

"Jadi kalau dirumah boleh? " tanya Akashi.

"Bo—tidak boleh! "

"Cium aku "

"Tida—"

"Aku tidak suka dibantah Yukimaru "

"…"

"Cium aku Yukimaru "

"Kenapa aku? "

"Kalau begitu aku yang mencium mu " Ujar Seijuuro

"E-ehhh!? "

TETT TETT TETT!

"Bel berbunyi Akashi-kun! " segera Miyuki membereskan Kotak bekal.

'Aku selamat ' batin Miyuki.

"Kita lanjutkan dirumah Yukimaru " ujar Akashi tepat di Telinga Miyuki lalu berjalan menjauhi Miyuki.

"Aku…tidak akan selamat " gumam Miyuki menghela nafas.

DDRRT! DDRRT!

"Email? Dari Kise-kun? " gumam Miyuki.

"Ah! Aku harus ke kelas! " ujar Miyuki mengabaikan email masuk dari Kise.

Pelajaran Terakhir pun dimulai.

"Rasanya sepi sekali tanpa Akashi-kun, Shintarou-kun, Ryouta-kun, Daiki-kun, Tetsuya-kun, dan Atsushi-kun " gumam Miyuki sembari menatap ke arah jendela.

Miyuki pun menghela nafas panjang "aku ingin bertemu mereka " ujar Miyuki

Mengabaikan pelajaran dan tertidur di kelas.

"mmnh " Akhirnya Yukimaru pun terbangun dari mimpinya dan melihat note.

"Miyuki-chan, maaf aku tidak membangunkan mu ya! Habis kau tertidur dengan pulas, aku jadi tidak tega membangunkannya "

Haruka Minami.

"Semuanya sudah pulang" ujar Miyuki yang mulai mengantuk lagi.

"Masih jam 3, Seijuuro-kun juga masih di gym mungkin " gumam Miyuki lalu kembali terlelap.

"Kemana Yukimaru? Apa dia masih di kelas? " ujar Seijuuro segera berganti baju seragam dari baju latihannya lalu berjalan ke arah kelas Miyuki.

"Yuki—" kata-kata Seijuuro terhenti saat melihat Miyuki yang tertidur di Meja Pojok Kanan bagian kiri dibelakang.

"Kau ini…anak kecil ya? " gumam Seijuuro tersenyum kecil.

Akashi pun memutuskan menunggu Miyuki terbangun.

"mmnh " Miyuki pun terbangun dan menyadari dia tertidur di pundak seseorang "Akashi-kun? " gumam Miyuki.

"Hm? "

"sedang apa…nyam " Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya Miyuki kembali tertidur.

"Dasar! Kau ini benar-benar seperti anak kecil Yukimaru! " ujar Seijuuro kemudian menggendong Miyuki dengan Ala bridal style dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil jemputan keluarga Akashi.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Akashi terus menatap Miyuki sembari Tersenyum dan mengelus surai rambut Miyuki yang tertidur dengan polosnya di pundak Akashi.

Sesampainya di Kediaman besar keluarga Akashi.

Akashi segera menggendong Miyuki dengan ala Bridal style masuk kedalam rumah dan membawa Miyuki ke kamarnya.

Menempatkan Miyuki di kasurnya kemudian Akashi mengelus surai Miyuki lagi.

"Hmmnh " perlahan Miyuki membuka kedua matanya dan yang pertama ia lihat adalah Akashi Seijuuro.

"Apa aku membangunkan mu hm? " Tanya Seijuuro.

"Tidak aku hanya terbangun "

"Kau boleh tidur lagi Yukimaru " ujar Seijuuro.

"Akashi-kun apa kau yang membawaku dari sekolah kesini? " tanya Miyuki setengah sadar.

"Hn "

"Arigatou " ujar Miyuki Tersenyum Manis kearah Akashi.

"Hn "

"Yukimaru karena kita sedang dikamar bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan yang tadi? " goda Akashi.

"E-ehhh?! "

Segera saja Akashi berada di atas Miyuki.

"A-akashi-kun! "

"Panggil namaku Yukimaru " bisik Akashi tepat di telinga Miyuki dan itu membuat Miyuki semakin malu.

"He-hentikan i-itu A-akashi-kun! " ujar Miyuki segera karena Akashi langsung saja mencim leher Miyuki.

"Ahh, he-henti…kan, Se-Sei! ahh " desah Miyuki ketika Akashi mulai Menjilat leher Miyuki.

"Kau menikmatinya bukan Apa aku salah hm? "

"…"

"Kau diam dan kuanggap itu 'ya' " ujar Akashi dengan Senyuman.

"Sa-sakit ahh Se-Sei…"

Langsung saja Akashi memberikan Kiss Mark di leher Miyuki.

"He-hentikan Sei " mohon Miyuki memandang Akashi dengan wajah memerah dan nafas ter'engah-engah karena Ciuman yang diberikan Akashi cukup lama, 2 kancing baju yang terbuka

Dan bekas kiss mark di leher Miyuki.

"…kalau kau seperti itu aku semakin tidak bisa menahan diri Yukimaru " ujar Akashi segera akan Menyerang Miyuki

* * *

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Our Story

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

This Fanfiction (c) Kuroyuuki Tetsuya

Warning : Typos, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, Absurd,

Alur Kecepatan, dsb.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **•**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"WUAHHH, AKASHICCHI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN-SSU! " teriak Kise saat melihat Adegan Akashi Akan Menyerang Miyuki.

"Gomen Akashi-kun, kami tidak bermaksud mengganggu momen kalian, silahkan lanjutkan, anggap saja kami tidak ada " ujar Kuroko datar sembari Menyiapkan Ponselnya yang sudah siap memotret Akashi dan Miyuki.

"Wow, kau hebat Akashi lanjutkan saja " kali ini Aomine berbicara sedangkan yang lain hanya membisu secara tiba-tiba.

"Dai-chan Mesum! "

* * *

*Di kamar Akashi*

"Kami akan menginap hari ini-ssu " ujar Kise Tersenyum riang.

"Kebetulan besok hari libur~ bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan~?" Tanya Momoi.

"Bagus itu-ssu kita mau pergi kemana-ssu? "

"Bagaimana kalau pergi ke taman bermain? " tawar Kuroko.

"Boleh juga aku ikut " ujar Miyuki

"Baiklah kalau begitu besok kita semua pergi-ssu! " ujar Kise Riang.

"Oh iya-ssu tadi siang aku kirim email tapi kok ga dibales-ssu? " tanya Kise.

"Eh? " Miyuki pun segera mengecek handphone nya dan ada email dari Kise.

Subject: \^w^/

From: Ryouta-kun.

To: Miyuki.

MIYUKICCHI HARI INI KAMI MENGINAP-SSU! AKU KANGEN MIYUKICCHI-SSU! ::_:: *^O^* ~_~ ~^O^~ ≧﹏≦

"Go-Gomennasai Ryouta-kun aku tidak mengecek ponsel ku tadi " ujar Miyuki.

"Tidak apa-ssu itu kan sudah tadi~" ujar Kise.

"Sekarang sudah waktunya tidur, Tetsuya kau tidur disini denganku, Daiki dan Ryota kamar kalian sudah siap Shintarou dan Atsushi juga "

"Ayo Satsuki-chan kita ke kamar " ujar Miyuki menarik Satsuki.

"Lupakan masa lalu Baka! " gumam Miyuki

"Yuki-chan? Kau…berbicara sesuatu? " tanya Momoi yang masih terjaga.

"Tidak " ujar Miyuki Tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita tidur supaya besok kita bisa bangun pagi " ujar Momoi.

"Ha'i " ujar Miyuki sebelum tertidur.

"Yuki-chan…masa lalu mu tidak begitu baik ya? " gumam Momoi "sepertinya seperti ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan "

Momoi beranjak dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar.

Momoi pun masuk kedalam kamar Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, Tetsu-kun bangun " panggil Momoi.

"Satsuki? Sedang apa kau disini? " tanya Seijuuro.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan tentang Yuki-chan " ujar Momoi dengan raut muka yang serius.

"Tentang Yukimaru? "

"Benar jadi bangun, aku akan memanggil Ki-chan dan yang lainnya " ujar Momoi segera keluar kamar dan memanggil yang lain.

"Ada apa sih Satsuki? Kau mengganggu mimpiku dengan Mai-chan! " ujar Aomine malas sambil mengorek telinganya.

"Ini tentang Yuki-chan tau! " ujar Momoi kesal.

"Jadi ada apa Momoi? " tanya Midorima.

"Sepertinya Yuki-chan Dia mempunyai masa lalu yang buruk yang tidak kita ketahui deh " ujar Momoi.

"Dari mana Momoicchi tahu-ssu? " tanya kise.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi sebelum tidur tadi Yuki-chan bergumam seperti 'Lupakan masa lalu ' begitu " ujar Momoi.

"Hah? Lalu dimana masalahnya? " tanya Aomine.

"Mine-chin kau kelewat bodoh ya? " tanya Murasakibara polos.

"Nani?! Oi Murasakibara! "

"Tapi aneh juga sih-ssu " ujar Kise menopang dagunya.

"Benarkan Ki-chan? "

"Sepertinya yang dikatakan Momoi-san benar kenapa Miyuki-san tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu? " tanya Kuroko.

"Mungkin dia ada masalah di SMP nya yang dulu nanodayo! " ujar Midorima.

"Mungkin dia sering berantem? " ujar Aomine bodoh.

"Itu mana mungkin-ssu! Aominecchi! "

"Lalu apa?! " tanya Aomine sewot.

"Mana kami tahu-ssu! "

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya langsung pada Miyuki-san? " usul Kuroko.

"Mungkin lebih baik jangan aku takut Yuki-chan semakin tertekan " ujar Momoi.

"Tidak apa Satsuki " ujar Seijuuro.

"Eh? Apa-ssu? "

"Karena sedari tadi dia sudah mendengarkan pembicaraan kita " ujar Seijuuro.

"Ma-maksudnya Yu-Yuki-chan? "

"Mau sampai kapan kau diam disana Yukimaru? " tanya Seijuuro.

"A-aku ketahuan ya " ujar Miyuki tertawa canggung.

Miyuki pun berjalan dan duduk disebelah Midorima dan Aomine.

"Sudah kuduga aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini terus " ujar Miyuki Tersenyum menghela nafas.

"Bully…" gumam Miyuki.

"Miyukicchi dulu kau dibully-ssu? " tanya Kise tidak percaya.

"Ya dulu aku dibully sebelum pindah ke SMP Teiko " ujar Miyuki. "Terasaki Yoshida-kun "

Semuanya mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Dia orang yang menggangguku "

"Apa yang dilakukannya padamu-ssu? "

"Yoshida-kun dia pernah mengunciku di gedung olahraga " ujar Miyuki.

"Dia mengganguku setiap hari, memintaku mengerjakan pelajaran rumahnya "

"Aku…mendapat luka yang tidak pernah bisa hilang di dahi ku " ujar Miyuki menunjukkan luka di dahinya yang sepanjang 2 Cm tidak begitu kelihatan karena tertutup Rambut.

"Yu-yuki-chan "

"Aku berusaha melupakan masa lalu tapi, selalu saja teringat seolah-olah tidak akan pernah terlupakan olehku "

"Yuki-chan Daijoubu? "

"Daijoubu Satsuki-chan, setelah menceritakannya pada kalian aku merasa lebih baik " ujar Miyuki Tersenyum senang.

"Sudah larut malam lebih baik kalau sekarang kita tidur " ujar Kuroko.

"Ayo Satsuki-chan kita tidur kau sudah mengantukkan? " tanya Miyuki.

"Iya Yuki-chan aku sudah tidak kuat lagi mau tidur " ujar Momoi.

"Oyasumi Minna " ujar Miyuki dan Momoi.

* * *

"Satsuki-chan kau bangunkan Daiki-kun dan Ryouta-kun " ujar Miyuki masuk kedalam kamar Midorima.

"Shintarou-kun eh?, kau sudah bangun "

"Sudah nanodayo "

"Kenapa tidak bangunkan Atsushi-kun? " tanya Miyuki.

"Dia susah dibangunkan nanodayo! "

"Shintarou-kun tolong bangunkan Atsushi-kun ya? " ujar Miyuki.

"Terserahlah nanodayo! "

"Arigatou " ujar Miyuki lalu segera kamar Midorima.

"A—oi! " panggil Midorima.

"A-ada apa Shintarou-kun? " tanya Miyuki "kau sudah tidak apa nanodayo? " tanya Midorima "bu-bukan berarti aku peduli ya nanodayo! " Tsundere.

Miyuki Tersenyum ke arah Midorima.

"Daijoubu Shintarou-kun, kau memang peduli padaku " ujar Miyuki Tersenyum ke arah Midorima lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Miyuki.

"Yuki-chan! " panggil Momoi.

"Ada apa Satsuki-chan? " tanya Miyuki.

"Mereka susah dibangunkan! Aku pusing " ujar Momoi.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita bangunkan mereka " ujar Miyuki.

"Me-mereka tidurnya berantakan sekali ya " gumam Miyuki.

"Kamarnya juga berantakan banyak majalah Dai-chan dan barang-barang Ki-chan " ujar Momoi.

"Sa-satsuki-chan biar aku yang membangunkan mereka, Satsuki-chan berikan saja majalah Daiki-kun ke Sasaki bilang saja padanya suruh bakar majalah itu " ujar Miyuki.

"Oke " Segera Momoi memberikan majalah itu ke Sasaki dan Segera di bakar?

"Daiki-kun gomen, Majalah Mai-chan mu sudah di bakar " ujar Miyuki pada Aomine yang masih tidur terlelap.

"NANI?! " teriak Aomine segera terbangun "Apa kau bercanda Oi Miyuki!"

"Gomennasai Daiki-kun " ujar Miyuki.

"Daiki-kun lebih baik cepat mandi ne? " ujar Miyuki.

"Uhk Mai-chan ku " ujar Aomine terpuruk.

"Daiki-kun tolong bangunkan Ryouta-kun, aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya supaya Ryouta-kun bangun " ujar Miyuki.

Aomine memandang Kise sebentar lalu menyuruh Miyuki menjauh dari Kise.

"Oi! Kise cepat bangun! "

DUK!

"ITTAI! " teriak Kise kesakitan akibat tendangan Dari Aomine.

"AOMINECCHI HIDOI-SSU SAKIT TAHUU! " teriak Kise tidak terima.

"ku-kutunggu dibawah ya " ujar Miyuki lalu pergi keluar.

* * *

"Wuahhh, Mau naik yang mana dulu nih-ssu? "

"Ayo kita naik itu dulu " ujar Momoi dengan mata berbinar-binar menunjuk Wahana Cora-cora

"Ha? Baru datang mau langsung naik itu kau ini gimana Satsuki! " ujar Aomine malas.

"Dai-chan kalau kau takut tunggu saja disini " ujar Momoi dengan nada meledek.

"Apa?! Aku tidak takut! Ayo kita naik itu sekarang " ujar Aomine dengan Nada Angkuh.

Sesudahnya.

"Uhk, Aku mual " gumam Aomine.

"Sudah kubilang tunggu disini bukan? " Ujar Momoi.

"Berisik Satsuki! "

"Sudah jangan bertengkar nanodayo! " ujar Midorima.

"Daiki-kun minum dulu " ujar Miyuki memberikan Air mineral kepada Aomine.

"Selanjutnya mau naik apa lagi? " tanya Kuroko.

"Bagaimana kalau Komedi putar? " usul Miyuki.

"Wah boleh-ssu ayo-ayo! " ujar Kise.

Sesudahnya.

"Aku Pusing " gumam Momoi.

"Momoi-san minum dulu " ujar Kuroko datar.

"Arigatou Tetsu-kun "

"Apa lagi nih-ssu? " "Bagaimana kalau kita semua kerumah hantu? " ujar Akashi.

"Ba-bagus itu-ssu! " ujar Kise tertawa berkeringat dingin.

"Ya-yang dikatakan Ki-chan benar a-ayo kita kerumah ha-hantu "

"Ke-kenapa tidak se-sekarang kita kesana? " tanya Aomine.

"Aku ikut saja~" ujar Murasakibara.

Berpasang-Pasangan~

Akashi - Midorima.

Aomine - Kuroko.

Kise - Momoi.

Murasakibara - Miyuki

"Kenapa hantunya tidak muncul? " tanya Seijuuro.

Midorima menghela nafas.

"Mungkin mereka takut denganmu Akashi " ujar Midorima.

"Pintu keluarnya sudah kelihatan " ujar Seijuuro.

Midorima beruntung karena pergi dengan Akashi sedangkan Aomine dan Kuroko?

"Aomine-kun, tolong berhenti memegang pundak ku " ujar Kuroko datar.

"Wuahh Tetsu! Hantunya ada didepanmu! Ignite pass dia! " ujar Aomine ketakutan.

"Itu tidak mungkin Aomine-kun kasihan dia " ujar Kuroko datar.

"Tetsu Sepertinya…ada yang memegang pundak ku " ujar Aomine memberanikan diri melihat ke belakang.

"U-UWAHHHH! JANGAN MENYENTUHKU! " teriak Aomine pergi berlari secepat kilat menuju pintu keluar.

"Aomine-kun kau menakuti hantu yang lainnya " ujar Kuroko datar lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Ki-chan aku takut " ujar Momoi bersembunyi di belakang Kise.

"Mo-momoicchi tenang saja-ssu, a-ada aku kok-ssu " ujar Kise.

"Ki-chan Sepertinya ada sesuatu di depan! " ujar Momoi takut.

"Momoicchi jangan menakutiku dong-ssu! " ujar Kise.

"Tapi bener Ki-chan semakin dekat itu! " ujar Momoi.

"Ja-jangan-jangan hantu-ssu! " ujar Kise deg-deg.

"Mou! Ki-chan! Jangan bilang begitu dong aku jadi takut! "

"Momoicchi a-ayo kita lari saja-ssu! " ujar Kise.

"Ba-baiklah ayo "

"Hitungan ketiga kita lari ya-ssu! "

"I-iya "

"Satu, dua, tiga! " Kise dan Momoi pun ngacir dengan sangat cepat.

* * *

"A-aku capek-ssu! " keluh Kise.

"Aku takut Ki-chan! " keluh Momoi.

"Hanya tinggal Murasakibara-kun dan Miyuki-san yang belum datang " ujar Kuroko datar.

"Oi Tetsu kenapa kau tidak diserang oleh hantu?! " tanya Aomine sewot.

"Aku tidak tahu Aomine-kun, dan karena teriakan mu hantunya takut Aomine-kun" ujar Kuroko.

"Midorin, kenapa sama sekali tidak ada hantu yang mendekatimu? " tanya Momoi.

"Mungkin itu karena Aura Akashi nanodayo " ujar Midorima membetulkan letak Kacamatanya.

* * *

"Atsushi-kun " panggil Miyuki.

"Hmm? Ada apa Miyu-chin? " tanya Miyuki.

"Hantunya ada didepanmu! " ujar Miyuki semakin mengumpat di belakang Murasakibara.

"Hm? Dimana~?" Tanya Murasakibara melihat kedepan dan tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Di bawah mu " ujar Miyuki.

Murasakibara pun menengok kebawahnya.

"Mereka kecil ya Miyu-chin~" ujar Murasakibara polos.

"A-ahaha " tawa Miyuki Canggung.

"K-KYAAAAAAAA! " teriak Miyuki saat ada yang menyentuh Pundak dan kakinya.

"A-atsushi-kun! Ha-hantunya! " ujar Miyuki panik.

"Miyu-chin ku gendong aja mau? " tawar Murasakibara.

"…Mau "

"Mi-Miyukicchi teriaknya kencang banget ya-ssu " ujar Kise tertawa.

Mereka pun keluar.

"Yuki-chan Daijoubu? " tanya Momoi.

"Daijoubu Satsuki-chan, tadi itu sangat menyeramkan " ujar Miyuki menghela nafas.

"Ahaha iya-ssu tadi aku juga takut-ssu! " ujar Kise.

"Aku lapar~Aka-chin~" ujar Murasakibara.

"Baiklah ayo kita cari makan " ujar Seijuuro.

* * *

"Kenyang-ssu " "Ayo kita cari wahana yang lain-ssu " ujar Kise.

"Hehe ayo kita naik Roller Coaster-ssu! " ujar Kise.

UHK!

"Ayo-ssu kita naik sekarang-ssu aku sudah tidak sabar-ssu! " ujar Kise.

"Yukimaru kau tidak apa? " tanya Seijuuro.

"Tidak apa Akashi-kun, hanya untuk kali ini saja " ujar Miyuki Tersenyum.

"Aku duduk dengan Miyukicchi-ssu! " ujar Kise mendorong Aomine.

"Aku yang duduk dengan Miyuki, Oi Kise!"

"Ja-jangan bertengkar " ujar Miyuki berusaha melerai.

"Yukimaru kau duduk denganku " ujar Seijuuro.

"Ta-tapi mereka masih "

"Biarkan saja mereka " ujar Seijuuro.

"Momoi-san? Mau duduk denganku? " tanya Kuroko datar.

"Mau Tetsu-kun~"

"Hm? Berarti aku duduk dengan Mido-chin~?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Terserah nanodayo! "

"Kenapa aku jadi duduk dengan Aominecchi sih-ssu?! " ujar Kise kesal.

"Aku juga tidak mau duduk denganmu tahu! "

"Me-mereka masih bertengkar ya? " tanya Miyuki.

"Abaikan saja Yukimaru kau fokus saja kedepan " ujar Seijuuro.

"Eh? Me-memangnnya kenapa di depan?" Tanya Miyuki.

"Tu-turunan! " ujar Miyuki segera memeluk lengan Akashi.

Sedangkan Akashi hanya Tersenyum puas (?)

 ** _Sesudahnya~_**

"Uhk aku mual " gumam Miyuki.

"Daijoubu, Yukimaru? " tanya Seijuuro.

"Daijoubu Akashi-kun "

"Kalian duluan saja main aku dan Yukimaru akan disini " ujar Akashi.

"Oke Akashicchi jaga Miyukicchi ya-ssu!"

"Yukimaru kau tunggu disini sebentar, aku beli minuman " ujar Seijuuro.

"Oi dia sudah sendirian ayo kita hampiri dia! "

2 Orang berjalan ke arah Miyuki.

"Yo! Miyuki lama tak berjumpa! "

"Ka-kau? "

"Masih mengingatku? Atau sudah lupa Miyuki? "

"Te-Terasaki Yoshida-kun! " ujar Miyuki berkeringat dingin.

"Hoo, akhirnya kau ingat juga, bagaimana kalau kita main lagi? Seperti du~lu "

* * *

 ** _TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

Our Story

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

This Fanfiction (c) Kuroyuuki Tetsuya

Warning : Typos, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, Absurd,

Alur Kecepatan, dsb.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **•**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hoo, akhirnya kau ingat juga, bagaimana kalau kita main lagi seperti du~lu "

"Yo-yoshida-kun, la-lama tidak berjumpa" ujar Miyuki sedikit membungkuk.

"Tidak usah terlalu sopan Miyuki, kita kan Te~man "

"I-iya "

"Tadi itu siapa? Miyuki? " tanya Yoshida.

"Eh? Ma-maksudnya Akashi-kun? "

"Laki-laki berambut Merah tadi, dia keluarga Akashi?, kau hebat juga bermain dengan orang seperti itu~haha Kapan kau akan memeras uangnya Miyuki? " tanya Yoshida mulai merangkul Miyuki.

Sedangkan Miyuki hanya bisa diam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Dia temanku…"

"Apa yang kau katakan Miyuki? "

"Di-dia temanku "

"Dia temanmu? Siapa peduli dia temanmu atau bukan?, aku hanya ingin uangnya, cepat berikan uang mu sebelum dia kembali "

"Ta-tapi aku…"

"Sudahlah cepat Bodoh kau lama sekali!"

"Ma-maaf!, tapi, aku benar-benar tidak membawa uang " ujar Miyuki takut-takut.

"Hah?! Jadi untuk apa kau disini sialan?, orang seperti kau harus diberi pelajaran tahu?! "

SYUUT!

GREB!

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yukimaru? " tanya Seijuuro menangkap tangan Yoshida.

Segera saja Miyuki mengumpat dibelakang Seijuuro.

"Lepaskan tanganku sialan! "

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan dengan Yukimaru? " tanya Seijuuro lagi.

"Aku hanya menghampiri teman lama ku dan meminta uangnya apa itu salah?! "

"Meminta milik hak orang lain itu salah " ujar Seijuuro dingin.

"Kau ini siapanya sih? Ibu nya? Kakaknya? Hah?! "

"Aku Tunangannya, apa ada masalah? " tanya Seijuuro.

"Eh? Kau bertunangan dengan Miyuki?, kau serius? "

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda "

"Pfft, bwahahaha, kau apa kau bodoh?, kau tahu? Dulu dia adalah Budak kami! " ujar Yoshida yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku sudah tahu itu "

"…kau seriusan?, ahh! Sudahlah itu tidak penting!, yang penting sekarang berikan aku uang oi! Miyuki! "

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk memaksa Miyuki-san " ujar Kuroko datar.

"Tetsuya "

"Orang aneh mana lagi ini?! "

"Sungguh merepotkan…~aku lapar "

"Ra-raksasa ini! "

"Lebih kalian enyah dari sini brengsek! " ujar Seijuuro memandang Yoshida dengan tatapan 'Menjijikan'

"SIALAN KAU! " ujar Yoshida murka dan melayangkan Tinjunya ke arah Akashi.

BUK!

"Daiki? "

"Kau ingin berkelahi hah? " ujar Aomine.

"Dia pingsan Dai-chan "

"…"

"Kita diusir-ssu " ujar Kise.

"…"

"Te-terima kasih semuanya, kalian sudah membantuku…tadi " ujar Miyuki.

"Sama-sama Yuki-chan! "

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan, kuharap lain kali kita bermain lagi-ssu! " ujar Kise.

"Iya "

RING RING RING!

"Ah, telepon " ujar Kise segera mengangkat telepon dari Kasamatsu-senpainya.

"Hal—"

"OI! KISE CEPAT KEMARI DAN LATIHAN DASAR BOCAH SIALAN!, KUTAMBAH LATIHANMU DUA KALI LIPAT! "

'Pip'

"…Aku lupa hari ini latihan-ssu, AKU BISA MATI DIHAJAR-SSU! "

"Aku pulang dulu Akashicchi! Miyukicchi!" " setelah itu Kise pun segera berlari.

"Aku juga harus kembali~Muro-chin sudah menyuruh kembali~jaa ne, Aka-chin, Miyu-chin~"

"Aku langsung pulang nanodayo "

"Kami juga pulang Akashi-kun, Yuki-chan~ lain kali aku akan bermain lagi Yuki-chan~, Dai-chan tunggu aku! "

"Iya Hati-hati! "

"Ayo kita pulang Yukimaru " ujar Seijuuro.

"Iya—"

 ** _BRUK!_**

"Eh?, ke-kenapa aku lemas? " tanya Miyuki.

"Ayo, bisa jalan? " tanya Seijuuro.

"Bi-bisa,.uhk! "

"Kemari, akan aku gendong sampai rumah " ujar Seijuuro.

"Iya " Miyuki pun naik ke punggung Akashi.

"Akashi-kun…terima kasih " gumam Miyuki pelan.

Seijuuro pun hanya Tersenyum.

Sementara itu…seorang masih memperhatikan mereka berdua dan bergumam.

"Maaf, aku masih mencintai Miyuki…"

* * *

Semuanya kembali Normal seperti biasanya Miyuki dan Seijuuro selalu berangkat ke sekolah bersama.

Dan Seperti biasanya juga setiap kali Miyuki membuka loker pasti akan berserakan beberapa surat cinta dari laki-laki yang bercampur Sampah kertas, kaleng dan juga kulit pisang, serta surat Ancaman dari beberapa perempuan.

Surat cinta dari laki-laki itu tidak pernah dibaca oleh Miyuki, karena selalu langsung dibuang oleh Seijuuro dengan alasan 'Yukimaru milikku!, itu Mutlak!' Begitu.

Surat Ancaman?, tentu saja itu karena beberapa perempuan tidak menyukai Miyuki yang selalu bersama Seijuuro.

Surat Ancaman itu berisi 'Menjauh dari Akashi-sama! ' begitu atau 'Jangan mendekati Akashi-sama kau wanita jal**g'! ' begitu.

Yang lebih parah? Tentu ada!

'Menjauh dari Akashi-sama, kau jal**g' dasar pelacu*!' Begitu.

Jujur saja sebenarnya Miyuki sangat tidak suka dengan surat Ancaman itu tapi dia tidak mau membuat Seijuuro khawatir.

Hari ini pun juga begitu.

 _ **SRAK!**_

'Lagi? ' batin Miyuki menatap surat-surat dan juga sampah-sampah yang berserakan.

SET!

"Eh? " Miyuki menatap Seijuuro yang mengambil surat yang tadi ada ditangannya dan segera membuang surat-surat itu.

"Yukimaru milikku!, itu ** _MUTLAK!_** " Ujar Seijuuro merobek-robek surat itu lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Miyuki sedikit terkekeh melihat Seijuuro yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Yukimaru? " tanya Seijuuro yang tidak sengaja melihat Miyuki sempat terkekeh tadi.

"Hehe, tidak ada " ujar Miyuki tersenyum sembari membuang sampah-sampah.

"Hm? Sudahlah ayo " ujar Seijuuro berjalan mendahului Miyuki.

Miyuki ikut berjalan di sebelah Seijuuro dan sampai mereka berpisah kelas.

"Miyu~ki-chann!, Ohayou! " Sapa Minami.

"O-ohayou, Haru-san " ujar Miyuki sedikit kaku (?)

"Mouu!, panggil aku Mi-na-mi! " ujar Minami meng'eja nama kecilnya.

"Ha'i, Minami-san? "

"Hehe!, hari Ini sangat dingin bukan? " ujar Minami meniup-niup telapak tangannya.

"Benar hari ini sangat dingin, aku sangat kedinginan " ujar Miyuki.

"Hm?, sarung tanganmu kemana? " tanya Minami memperhatikan tangan Miyuki yang sedang mencatat.

"Tertinggal dirumah " gumam Miyuki malas.

"Kau pasti sangat kedinginan deh nanti hehe~" ledek Minami.

"…"

'Aku lapar~,pelajarannya masih beberapa menit lagi~'

'Ingin segera kumakan bento buatan Sasaki ' batin Miyuki memutar-mutar bolpoinnya.

TETT TETT TETT!

"Uwahh! Akhirnya Istirahat juga! " ujar Minami yang segera melesat pergi ke kantin.

Miyuki hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

'Bento~ Bento~' batin Miyuki membuka Tasnya.

"Eh?! Are?, Areee?, bekalnya…mana? " ujar Miyuki frustasi yang mencari kotak Bentonya.

DRRTT DRRTT!

Sasaki Calling.

"Halo Miyuki-sama? "

"Ya? Sasaki ada apa? "

"Kotak Bento Seijuuro-sama dan juga Miyuki-sama tertinggal di Meja makan " ujar Sasaki.

"…dari tadi aku mencarinya kukira hilang"

"Apa perlu saya mengantarkannya ke sekolah Miyuki-sama? " tanya Sasaki.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Sasaki, aku bisa beli di kantin " ujar Miyuki.

"Baiklah saya mengerti " Sasaki pun memutuskan telefonnya.

Miyuki pun pergi ke kelas Seijuuro.

"Permisi…" ujar Miyuki.

"Akashi-kun " panggil Miyuki.

Segera saja Seijuuro menghampiri Miyuki.

"Mana bekalku Yukimaru? " tanya Seijuuro.

"Ehm…etto, ba-bagaimana ya? "

"Hm? "

"Be-bekalnya tertinggal di Meja makan " ujar Miyuki menundukkan kepalanya karena takut Seijuuro marah.

Tapi sebaliknya Seijuuro mengelus puncak kepala Miyuki dan Tersenyum lembut.

"Eh…?, apa? " ujar Miyuki tanpa sadar mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Apa? " tanya Seijuuro balik yang masih mengelus surai Miyuki.

"K-kau tidak marah? " tanya Miyuki takut-takut.

"Tidak " ujar Seijuuro.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi ke kantin mau? " tanya Miyuki.

"Aku bawa Roti kita makan di atap saja, disana terlalu ramai " ujar Seijuuro.

"Oke! "

Diatap.

"Makan saja "

"Akashi-kun tidak makan? " tanya Miyuki.

"Tidak "

"Baiklah kalau begitu! "

Seijuuro pun hanya tiduran di pangkuan Miyuki.

"Coklat~Coklat~" gumam Miyuki.

"Ha'i, Akashi-kun aaa " ujar Miyuki menyuapi Seijuuro dengan Roti.

"Bagaimana enak? " tanya Miyuki.

"Hm "

.

.

.

.

"Tertidur ya? " gumam Miyuki Tersenyum kecil.

"Sesekali bolos pelajaran tidak apa kan?" Ujar Miyuki Tersenyum.

 _ **~Our Story~**_

Beberapa jam berlalu.

"Mmhh "

"Sudah bangun? " tanya Miyuki.

"Yukimaru? "

"Iya? "

"Aku tertidur? " tanya Seijuuro.

"Iya "

"Kenapa tidak membangunkan aku? "

"Akashi-kun tidurnya sangat nyenyak "

"Jam berapa sekarang? "

"Jam lima " ujar Miyuki.

"Sudah waktunya pulang ayo? " ajak Miyuki.

"Yukimaru…tanganmu dingin, sarung tanganmu mana? " tanya Seijuuro.

"Eh?, ehehe tertinggal dikamar " ujar Miyuki.

Seijuuro menghela nafasnya.

"Kenapa?, ayo! " ujar Seijuuro menggandeng tangan Dingin Miyuki.

"Iya! " ujar Miyuki.

Sepanjang jalan Seijuuro terus menggenggam tangan Miyuki.

Banyak Perempuan yang kelihatan kesal sangat sepertinya.

Seijuuro tetap jalan dan menggandeng Miyuki tidak memperdulikan perkataan orang-orang yang berbisik-bisik.

Miyuki dan Seijuuro memang sudah bertunangan, tapi sekolah tidak tahu karena mereka memang tidak pernah mengatakannya, yang tahu mereka sudah bertunangan hanya Orang-orang terdekat mereka, kalian tahu kan?.

"Akashi-kun, bagaimana kalau kita ke Maji Burger dulu? " tawar Miyuki.

"Boleh "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm~Manis~" gumam Miyuki meminum Susu Coklat.

"Manis " gumam Seijuuro.

"Hm? Apa yang manis? Kau kan tidak minum apa pun? "

"Yukimaru…kau manis " ujar Seijuuro.

"A-akashi-kun ini ditempat umum " ujar Miyuki.

"Tidak apa kan? Kau Manis kalau bersemu begitu~" goda Seijuuro.

"Uhhk!, ini lebih manis! " ujar Miyuki langsung menyodorkan Susu Coklat Ke arah Seijuuro dan berhasil diminum oleh Seijuuro.

"Upph!, uhuk! "

"Ah!, ma-maaf!, aku tidak sengaja! "

"Uhhk "

"Ha-habis kau menggoda ku seperti itu! " ujar Miyuki.

"Yukimaru, kau memberikanku Ciuman tidak langsung "

"Eh? "

"Kalau mau kau bisa langsung menciumku kok " ujar Seijuuro menunjuk bibirnya.

"Akashi-kun jangan bicarakan itu ditempat umum! " ujar Miyuki.

"Haha, kau malu? "

"Tentu saja kan?! "

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang " ujar Seijuuro.

"…"

"Tidak mau pulang?, kalau begitu aku tinggal "

"Tu-tunggu! "

"A-akashi-kun, Baka! Tunggu a—BRUK! "

"Itte! "

"Yukimaru! "

"Itte, Baka! Akashi-kun! "

"Ayo naik! " ujar Seijuuro ber'jongkok membelakangi Miyuki.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri kok! "

"Bodoh, lututmu terluka, mana mungkin bisa jalan sendiri kan? "

"…"

"Ayo "

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini kan salahmu, meninggalkan aku sendiri! Dan berjalan cepat! " ujar Miyuki mengembungkan Pipinya.

"Hei! Jangan terlalu banyak gerak nanti kita jatuh! "

"hmp! "

"Pegangan saja "

Miyuki hanya diam dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Seijuuro.

"Aku mengantuk "

"Tidur "

"Ne, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi…Sei—"

"Tentu tidak, tidak akan pernah, dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun mengambil mu dariku " ujar Seijuuro "Terutama Shintarou " sambung Seijuuro.

* * *

"Itte! Itte! Sakit! " ujar Yukimaru memukul-mukul lengan Seijuuro.

"Diamlah Yukimaru! "

"Pelan-pelan Baka Onii-san! "

"Aku bukan Onii-san mu, Yukimaru! "

"Kata Tou-sama aku harus memanggilmu 'Onii-san'! " ujar Miyuki masih memukul lengan Seijuuro.

"Tapi sekarang kita sudah bertunangan Yukimaru! "

"Uhhk! Makanya pelan-pelan! "

"Jangan banyak bergerak Yukimaru "

"Itte! "

"Sudah selesai "

"Sakit…"

"Arigatou, aku mau tidur, jangan bangunkan aku makan malam nanti aku tidak ikut " ujar Miyuki keluar dari kamar Seijuuro dan segera tidur dikamarnya.

Tapi sebelum tidur.

DRRTT DRRTT!

"Hm? "

 _Subject:-_

 _From: Shintarou-kun._

 _Sudah tidur nanodayo ?_

 _"Hm? Untuk apa Shintarou-kun mengirim email padaku? "_

 _Subject:-_

 _To: Shintarou-kun._

 _Belum, ada apa Shintarou-kun?_

 _Subject:-_

 _From: Shintarou-kun._

 _Ti-tidak ada apa-apa nanodayo, a-aku hanya ingin tanya, kau sudah baik-baik saja nanodayo?, ta-tapi bukan berarti alu peduli padamu nanodayo!_

"Pfft, mengirim email saja Dia Tsundere "

Ujar Miyuki tertawa kecil.

 _Subject:-_

 _To: Shintarou-kun._

 _Arigatou Shintarou-kun, aku baik-baik saja, aku tahu kau memang peduli padaku kok._

 _._

.

.

.

"Aku mengantuk…"

Beberapa menit kemudian Miyuki tertidur.

 ** _Cklek_**.

"Yukimaru sudah tidur " ujar Seijuuro pelan kemudian menyelinap kedalam selimut Miyuki.

"Hm? Email? " Seijuuro pun membuka handphone Miyuki.

"Shintarou? " membaca nama 'Shintarou' Akashi langsung mengerutkan alisnya memandang tidak suka email dari Midorima.

 _Subject:-_

 _From: Shintarou-kun._

 _O-Oyasumi, Miyuki nanodayo._

"Hm " Seijuuro pun membaca email Midorima dari pertama.

"Cih! "

Gyuut!

"Hm? "

Seijuuro pun memeluk Miyuki juga.

"Yukimaru, milikku itu Mutlak…! "

.

.

.

.

"Aku, akan membuat Miyuki berpaling darimu nanodayo…"

* * *

 _ **TBC~**_

* * *

 _Hai~ Yuuki ada disini._

 _Gimana Greget nggak~?_

 _Seru nggak~?_

 _Kalo menurut kalian gimana?_

 _Lebih suka Midorima sama Miyuki atau Seijuuro Sama Miyuki~?_

 _Akhir Kata~_

* * *

 ** _Mind To Review~?;3_**


	4. Chapter 4 - Kenapa?

Our Story

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

This Fanfiction (c) Kuroyuuki Tetsuya

Warning : Typos, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, Absurd,

Alur Kecepatan, dsb.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **•**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Bagaimana, caraku menjaga Yukimaru, kalau begini? " ujar Seijuuro mendesah kesal.

"Menjaga aku dari apa Akashi-kun? " tanya Miyuki yang muncul dengan membawa Bekal Makanan.

"Yukimaru?, sedang apa kau disini? " tanya Seijuuro yang kaget tapi tetap tenang (?)

"Hehe, kata Tou-sama aku boleh datang " ujar Miyuki Tersenyum.

"Sudah makan siang? " Tanya Miyuki.

"Belum "

"Aku bawakan Sup Tofu " ujar Miyuki berjalan ke arah Seijuuro.

"Bagaimana pekerjaannya? " tanya Miyuki lagi.

"Merepotkan " dengus Seijuuro kesal.

"Kenapa? " tanya Miyuki sembari membuka kotak Bekal.

"Waktuku bersamamu menjadi terbatas Yukimaru " goda Seijuuro.

"A-akashi-kun!, i-ini ditempat umum tahu! " ujar Miyuki kesal.

"Hm?, ini ruanganku Yukimaru tidak ada orang lain hanya kita berdua disini " ujar Seijuuro.

"Eh? "

'Aku baru sadar hanya kami berdua disini' batin Miyuki.

"Lu-lupakan, sekarang Akashi-kun lebih baik makan saja bekalnya " ujar Miyuki.

"Aku mau makan Yukimaru saja " goda Seijuuro tetap saja.

"Kalau kau terus seperti itu!, lebih baik kubawa pulang saja lagi bekalnya! " ujar Miyuki mengambil Bekal yang dibuat untuk Seijuuro.

Segera saja Seijuuro menarik lengan Miyuki dan membuat Miyuki terduduk menghadap Seijuuro di pangkuannya.

"A-akashi-kun! "

"Hm? "

"Lepaskan aku!, na-nanti dilihat orang lain! " ujar Miyuki.

"Tenang saja Yukimaru, tidak ada orang lain, selain kita berdua "

"Lepaskan aku, dan cepat makan bekalnya Akashi-kun! " ujar Miyuki mendorong Seijuuro menjauh.

"…"

Miyuki pun berjalan dan duduk di sofa sembari Memperhatikan sekeliling Ruangan Seijuuro.

'Sudah 2 hari yang lalu Akashi-kun, diminta Tou-sama untuk bekerja di perusahaan selama 1 minggu menggantikan Tou-sama sementara ' batin Miyuki sembari Tersenyum.

'Aku senang tapi agak menyebalkan juga, karena Sekertaris Akashi-kun sungguh sangat genit pada Akashi-kun ' batin Miyuki menghela nafas.

"Menyebalkan " gumam Miyuki.

Tok! Tok!

"Akashi-san, saya masuk "

'Ya ini Sekretaris Akashi-kun ' dengus Miyuki sebal.

"Ada apa? " tanya Seijuuro.

Sekretaris itu melirik ke arah Miyuki seperti merendahkannya.

"Saya kemari ingin memberikan laporan keuangan " ujarnya.

"Letakkan saja di Meja " Perintah Seijuuro.

"Baik~,saya pergi dulu Akashi-san~"

'Sial, dasar menyebalkan! Ups!, baru saja aku mengutuk secara tidak langsung' Sontak Miyuki menutup mulutnya.

"Hm?, ada apa Yukimaru? " tanya Seijuuro berjalan ke arah Miyuki.

"Tidak ada, sudah selesai makan? " tanya Miyuki.

"Hm "

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu " ujar Miyuki membereskan kotak bekal.

 _ **Set.**_

"A-akashi-kun! " pekik Miyuki ketika Seijuuro tiba-tiba saja memeluk Miyuki dari belakang.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau lebih sering melamun Yukimaru, ada apa hm? " tanya Seijuuro.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Akashi-kun sekarang tolong lepaskan, aku ingin pulang " ujar Miyuki melepaskan pelukan Seijuuro.

"Sampai ketemu nanti " ujar Miyuki.

"Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu " ujar Seijuuro menyeringai.

* * *

 _Saat itu Miyuki…_

"Bukannya aku ingin menyembunyikannya, hanya saja aku tidak bisa bilang…aku takut kau tidak fokus di kantor nanti Akashi-kun " gumam Miyuki.

Miyuki pun akhirnya menghela nafas.

 _Malamnya~_

"Aku pulang " ujar Seijuuro.

"Selamat datang Akashi-kun/-sama " ujar Miyuki dan juga Sasaki bersamaan.

"Hm, dan Yukimaru ada yang ingin kubicarakan, ayo ke kamarku " ujar Seijuuro menarik lengan Miyuki sembari mengendurkan dasinya.

"E-eh?! "

"Ja-jadi ingin bicarakan apa Akashi-kun?" Tanya Miyuki yang hanya duduk diam.

 _Sret._

"Ada yang aneh darimu Yukimaru " ujar Seijuuro sembari membuka kemejanya yang berhasil memperlihatkan tubuh atasnya.

Miyuki pun membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat badan Atletis milik Seijuuro, Sontak Miyuki menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"K-Kyaaaaa!, A-akashi-kun Bodoh! " teriak Miyuki yang masih menutup matanya.

"Hm?, apa? "

"Ke-kenapa kau membuka baju di hadapanku?! " tanya Miyuki panik.

"Memang kenapa? "

"Pe-pergi, pergi ke Toilet sekarang! " ujar Miyuki mengusir Seijuuro.

"…baiklah "

"Akashi-kun Baka!, aku jadi malu " ujar Miyuki menutup wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Dasar Bodoh!, Bodoh!, Bodoh! " ujar Miyuki sebal sekaligus malu.

"Yukimaru, siapa yang sedari tadi kau katakan bodoh? " tanya Seijuuro yang sudah selesai berganti baju lalu duduk tepat di hadapan Miyuki.

"Tidak ada " ujar Miyuki memalingkan wajahnya "da-dan bukankah wajahmu terlalu dekat? " tanya Miyuki merasa canggung.

"Jadi bisa kau ceritakan?, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau bersifat aneh? " tanya Seijuuro dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Ti-tidak, ada apa-apa Akashi-kun! " ujar Miyuki berbohong.

Seijuuro menghela nafasnya.

"Kau berbohong Yukimaru " ujar Seijuuro memandang tidak suka.

"Bu-bukan begitu!, tolong jangan salah paham!, sungguh percayalah!, tidak ada apa-apa! " ujar Miyuki takut-takut.

"Yukimaru kau tahukan?, aku tidak suka dibohongi, jadi jujurlah sekarang " ujar Seijuuro menghela nafas.

"…"

Miyuki hanya diam dan tidak berbicara apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 20 Menit Miyuki terdiam.

"…"

"Sei…" panggil Miyuki.

"Hm? "

"Percaya padaku, tidak ada apa-apa…" ujar Miyuki dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

Seijuuro bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Miyuki dan dia pun menghela nafasnya karena Miyuki tidak ingin jujur.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu sampai kau ingin bercerita besok " ujar Seijuuro menghela nafas.

Sedang Miyuki hanya mengangguk lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

"Maaf…aku tidak bisa bilang, aku…takut pekeejaanmu terganggu Sei…" gumam Miyuki.

* * *

Besok paginya Miyuki segera membuatkan bekal untuk Seijuuro dan sekarang dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor Akashi.

"Aku buatkan bekal untuk hari ini " gumam Miyuki menenteng kotak bekal.

"Semalam aku sudah membuat Memo kecil untuknya~, aku tidak bisa bilang langsung " gumam Miyuki.

"Sudah sampai! " ujar Miyuki keluar dari mobil dan menengok ke arah kirinya.

Dan dia menemukan sosok laki-laki berjaket Hitam memakai Topi.

"U-uhhk! " begitu melihat laki-laki itu Miyuki langsung segera memasuki gedung Kantor.

"Selamat Siang, Miyuki-sama " ujar Satpam yang berjaga di depan pintu.

"Selamat siang, dan tolong jangan memanggil aku seperti itu pak " ujar Miyuki Tersenyum ramah.

"Hoho, baik-baik " tawa Satpam itu.

"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu " ujar Miyuki.

Saat memasuki gedung, ruangan semua rata-rata sepi, karena memang sudah waktunya jam istirahat kantor tapi juga masih ada yang didalam.

"Akashi-kun!, aku datang membawa be…kal " Miyuki begitu Shock dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, sangking Shock-nya. Miyuki tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

TRAKKK!

Dan tanpa sadar dia menjatuhkan kotak bekal beserta Memo yang didalamnya hingga isi kotak bekal jatuh berantakan.

"Ka-kalian, Kenapa berciuman?! " Sontak Miyuki berteriak kaget.

"Yukimaru? "

"A-ah!, ma-maafkan aku " ujar Miyuki menunduk lalu pergi berlari dari kantor.

"Apa-apaan kau? " tanya Seijuuro mendorong Sekretarisnya menjauh.

Sedangkan Sekretaris itu hanya Tersenyum genit.

Lalu Seijuuro berjalan ke arah kotak bekal Miyuki yang berhamburan.

Mengambil Memo yang tercampur aduk isi bento.

'Ne…Akashi-kun, maaf semalam aku tidak memberitahu, mu alasan mengapa akhir-akhir ini sifatku berubah menjadi aneh, aku hanya tidak ingin pekerjaanmu terganggu itu saja, tapi aku akan bilang padamu sekarang.

Sebenarnya belakangan ini…aku merasa kalau seperti ada yang mengikutiku…mungkin lebih tepatnya Penguntit, aku juga merasa ada yang memgambil fotoku diam-diam, aku takut karena sampai saat ini orang itu masih mengikutiku'

Ps: tolong jangan khawatir ya.

Yukimaru Miyuki.

Seijuuro pun segera berlari mengejar Miyuki.

* * *

"Uhhk…,uhhk ternyata benar hiks " tangis Miyuki keluar dari kantor.

"Hei "

"Ka-kau?! "

"Kenapa kau menangis? " tanyanya.

"Kau yang mengikutiku kemana-mana?!" Ujar Miyuki sontak Menunjuk orang itu.

"Hei, kau membuatku seperti seorang penjahat sekarang " ujarnya.

"Si-siapa kau?! " tanya Miyuki takut-takut.

"Heh?, kau lupa denganku? " gumam laki-laki itu membuka tudungnya dan juga Topi.

"Ka-kau…Yo-Yoshida-kun?! " Sontak Miyuki berteriak.

"Yo, dan tolong jangan berteriak seperti itu~"

"A-apa?, ke-kenapa kau kembali la…gi? " tanya Miyuki bergetar.

"Tidak usah bergetar Miyuki, nah sekarang bagaimana kalau kita pergi berkencan? " tanya Yoshida menarik lengan Miyuki.

"Ke-kencan? Ma-maksudnya a-apa? "

"Tentu saja Kencan kita berdua berkencan~ "

"Ke-kenapa?, kenapa denganku? "

"Kau tahu~?, saat kita bertemu lagi waktu 2 tahun yang lalu?, kurasa aku tertarik padamu~,jadi aku mengajakmu Kencan sekarang "

"Ma-maksudmu a-apa?, aku tidak mengerti! "

"Aku Menyukaimu sekarang!, aku tertarik padamu, karena itu ayo kita berkencan! " paksa Yoshida.

"Sakit!, le-lepaskan aku! " ujar Miyuki menarik lengannya.

"Kau tidak akan menolakku kan? " tanya Yoshida Tersenyum palsu.

"Lepaskan " ujar Seseorang mencengkram lengan Yoshida.

"Ka-kau?!, uhk! Awas kau sialan! "

Segera saja Yoshida pergi berlari menjauh.

"Shintarou-kun? "

"Kenapa kau menangis nanodayo? " tanya Midorima.

"Kenapa…? "

"Apa? "

"Kenapa?, kenapa saat aku sedang dalam masalah, selalu ada kau disisiku?" Tanya Miyuki.

"–Karena "

"…karena? " Miyuki masih menunggu jawaban dari Midorima.

"Itu karena aku…"

"Karena apa Shintarou-kun?, beritahu aku " ujar Miyuki mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Itu Karena aku menyukai-mu nanodayo…"

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _Yo~ Yuki ada disini~ Maaf ya kalau terlalu sedikit~ kondisi kesehatan Yuki mulai kambuh lagi~_

 _Yang penting Update yakan~, sebelumnya Yuki mau berterima kasih kepada semuanya yang telah Review Fanfic Yuki~_

 _Terutama Buat, Yuunaru Harukaze-san, saran dari anda membuat saya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan menulis~,Yuki janji di Chapter selanjutnya akan lebih baik lagi~ Panggil Yuki apa saja boleh~kok~_

 _Dan juga MinervaDesu108~, heh_ _e terima kasih sudah Review fanfic Yuki~_

 _Dan Buat Bandung girl~ hehe Arigatou~ sudah terus Review dari Chapter 1 hingga sekarang~, pelu Cium dari Bekasi~_

 _Dan Yuugamine Kyuuna~ pergi sana hush~siapa yang minta Review padamu huhh!, *abaikan pertengkaran saudara*_

 _Maaf Yuki gabisa balas satu-satu Review kalian~_

 _Akhir kata~ Review~?_


	5. Suka?

Our Story

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

This Fanfiction (c) Kuroyuuki Tetsuya

Warning : Typos, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, Absurd,

Alur Kecepatan, dsb.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **•**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Itu karena aku menyukai-mu nanodayo…"

"Eh? "

"…Benarkah? " tanya Miyuki tidak percaya.

"…"

"Shi-shintarou-kun? "

"A-aku hanya bercanda nanodayo!, mana mungkin aku menyukaimu nanodayo!, aku berkata seperti itu karena ingin membuatmu tidak menangis nanodayo!, ja-jadi jangan salah paham nanodayo! " ujar Midorima panjang lebar.

"Ja-jadi begitu ya? "

"A-aku sampai kaget tadi…"

"Jangan dianggap serius nanodayo! "

"Baiklah…"

"Aku pulang nanodayo, sampai jumpa " ujar Midorima pergi.

Miyuki hanya masih terpaku dan diam di tempat yang sedari tadi masih memperhatikan punggung Midorima yang semakin lama semakin hilang dari pandangan hingga—.

"Yukimaru! "

'Akashi-kun? '

"Y-ya? " saut Miyuki masih membelakangi Seijuuro.

"Aku…akan menjelaskan semuanya dirumah, jadi…ayo kita pulang ya? " ujar Seijuuro menarik lengan Miyuki pergi dari tempat itu.

Miyuki hanya diam tidak berkata apa-apa saat Seijuuro menarik lengan-nya.

'Benarkah?, benarkah itu hanya bercanda? ' batin Miyuki masih terus berpikir 'ah!, Shintarou-kun sudah bilang hanya bercanda!, dan sekarang aku harus fokus! '

"Yukimaru?, kau mendengarku? "

"Ah—? "

"Itu semua—"

 _ **##FLASHBACK##**_

Siang itu aku merasa agak lelah, hingga tanpa sadar aku tertidur di meja kerjaku.

Tidak lama saat aku masih tertidur, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar ada suara yang sangat keras membuatku terbangun dari tidurku.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar seseorang berbicara.

"Ke-kenapa?!, kalian berciuman? "

"Yukimaru? "

"A-ah!, ma-maafkan aku " ujar Yukimaru menunduk lalu berlari meninggalkan kantor.

"Apa-apaan kau? " ujarku mendorong Sekretaris itu menjauh dariku, karena jarak kami yang sangat dekat.

Jujur saja wajahnya sangat menyebalkan.

Lalu dia hanya Tersenyum genit.

Aku pun berjalan ke arah kotak bento buatan Yukimaru yang berhamburan dan kulihat ada Memo kecil yang tersimpan disana.

 _'Ne…Akashi-kun, maaf semalam aku tidak memberitahu, mu alasan mengapa akhir-akhir ini sifatku berubah menjadi aneh, aku hanya tidak ingin pekerjaanmu terganggu itu saja, tapi aku akan bilang padamu sekarang._

 _Sebenarnya belakangan ini…aku merasa kalau seperti ada yang mengikutiku…mungkin lebih tepatnya Penguntit, aku juga merasa ada yang memgambil fotoku diam-diam, aku takut karena sampai saat ini orang itu masih mengikutiku'_

 _Ps: tolong jangan khawatir ya._

 _Yukimaru Miyuk_ i.

Setelah kubaca Memo dari Yukimaru tiba-tiba saja aku mulai emosional.

Aku berusaha menahan emosiku.

"Akashi-san~lupakan saja gadis jelek itu~datanglah padaku~" goda Sekretaris itu, betapa bodohnya aku, aku baru sadar apa yang terjadi sungguh.

"Sialan "

"Akashi-san~"

"SIALAN! " Emosiku meluap, tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku melemparkan gunting Merahku yang memang selalu kubawa kemana-mana, aku melemparkannya ke arah Sekretaris itu hingga mengenai rambut menjijikannya itu rambut panjangnya berubah menjadi pendek sebelah dan kulihat sedikit darah keluar dari pipinya.

Dia sangat Shock sepertinya.

"Hei…!, apa kau tahu yang baru saja kau lakukan apa? " tanyaku sangat kesal.

"Aku baru saja membuat temanku tidak…tunanganku kecewa gadis sial! " ujarku Murka.

Dia Shock mendengar bahwa Yukimaru adalah tunanganku.

"Tu-tunangan?! "

"Benar dia tunanganku!, dan kau baru saja melakukan hal yang lancang gadis sialan! "

"A—" dia masih berusaha membela dirinya.

Sial!, aku sudah tidak tahan, rasanya aku ingin membunuhnya!.

"Angkat kakimu dari sini sekarang juga "

"Ta-tapi! "

Gadis sialan ini!

"Sekarang!, aku tidak ingin melihat wajah JELEK MU! " Teriak ku Murka.

Segera saja dia ketakutan dan pergi berlari.

Sial, aku sangat kacau sekarang…!

Aku pun berlari mengejar Yukimaru yang mungkin sudah pergi jauh entah kemana.

Ah…kenapa saat Ini aku ingat kata-kata mu? Yukimaru?, maaf aku melanggar janjiku Yukimaru, janji untuk tidak bermain dengan benda tajam lagi.

 _ **##FLASBACK OFF##**_

"Itu semua hanya salah paham…"

"Be-begitu…"

"Tolong jangan pergi meninggalkan aku lagi Yukimaru…"

Gyut!

"Aku janji tidak akan membuat mu kecewa…"

"—Akashi-kun…janji ne? "

"Janji "

"Ehm…dan Akashi-kun aku sudah bilang bukan?, jangan bermain gunting lagi? " Ujar Yukimaru.

"…"

"Nakal! " ujar Miyuki menyentil dahi Seijuuro.

"—!"

"Hehe "

"Yukimaru, sepertinya saat ini kau sudah semakin berani eh? " Seijuuro menyeringai.

"Apa aku harus takut?, apa aku harus takut padamu? " tanya Miyuki Tersenyum.

"Kau tidak takut? "

"Tidak, untuk apa aku ta—hmpp—! "

Tiba-tiba saja Seijuuro mencium bibir Mungil Miyuki yang langsung membuat Miyuki terbelalak kaget.

"Hmp! Hmp! Hmp! "

Karena kaget Miyuki pun sedikit membuka bibirnya, dan kesempatan itu tidak dilewatkan oleh Seijuuro.

"Hmmpp!, ah! "

Segera saja Seijuuro memasukkan lidah miliknya mengabsen setiap jangka mulut Miyuki.

"Ah! Ah!—Akas—!"

Sedikit menggoda lidah Miyuki agar mau diajak bermain oleh Seijuuro.

"Hmmp!, ah!, hmpp! " desah Miyuki.

Karena merasa sudah hampir kehilangan nafas Miyuki memukul-mukul dada bidang Seijuuro, namun tidak ada respon dan Seijuuro masih saja sibuk bermain-main, kesal Miyuki pun menggigit bibir Seijuuro, segera saja Ciuman itu terlepas.

Segera saja Miyuki membersihkan sisa-sisa Saliva yang ada di sekitar bibir Miyuki.

"Kenapa kau menggigit bibirku Yukimaru? " tanya Seijuuro dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Hahh, hahh, a-aku kehabisan nafas tahu! " protes Miyuki sebal.

"Atur nafas-mu Yukimaru, aku tidak mau menunggu lama " ujar Seijuuro.

"A-apa?, ka-kau mau melakukannya lagi?! " tanya Miyuki cemas.

"Tentu saja kan? " jawab Seijuuro santai.

"Tidak!, Tidak!, aku tidak mau lagi! " ujar Miyuki menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku mau " ujar Seijuuro menarik dagu Miyuki.

Miyuki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?, bukannya itu sudah biasa? "

Miyuki menunduk terlebih dahulu baru menjawab "Ka-karena sudah lama tidak melakukannya…aku jadi malu…" ujar Miyuki dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

Seijuuro menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, tapi…lain kali tidak ada yang seperti ini lagi Yukimaru…" goda Seijuuro.

"Aku mengerti, jadi menjauh lah! " ujar Miyuki mendorong Seijuuro.

"Anak baik " ujar Seijuuro.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil! "

"Kau memang kecil Yukimaru "

"Maksudku anak Kecil Akashi-kun! "

"Dan lagi kau saja yang terlalu tinggi! " ujar Miyuki.

"Aku mau mandi dulu Yukimaru, kau sudah mandi? " tanya Seijuuro.

"Eh?, belum "

"Mau mandi bersamaku? " goda Seijuuro.

"Eh?, aku? "

"Te-TENTU TIDAK! " teriak Miyuki.

"AKASHI-KUN HENTAI! " teriak Miyuki keluar dengan membanting pintu.

Miyuki pun pergi kedalam kamarnya.

"Aku tidak percaya…"

"Aku tidak percaya kalau baru saja aku menggigit bibirnya…"

"—ah, itu memalukan sungguh " ujar Miyuki menutupi wajahnya.

"…Shintarou-kun, apa benar itu hanya bercanda…? " gumam Miyuki.

"—kalau itu benar…"

"Aku…tidak tahu harus berkata seperti apa…"

"…"

"Tolong…katakan padaku kalau itu tidak benar " ujar Miyuki menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak terasa sebentar lagi masuk sekolah " gumam Miyuki memperhatikan kalender.

'Semenjak itu, sudah 1 Minggu berlalu dan Shintarou-kun tidak pernah mengirim email padaku sama sekali ' batin Miyuki.

"Itu hanya bercanda kan? " gumam Miyuki.

'Tinggal beberapa hari lagi liburan musim dingin selesai…'

'Aku dan Akashi-kun akan menjadi murid kelas dua '

'Mayuzumi-senpai akan segera lulus dari Rakuzan, dan masuk ke universitas Tokyo '

Miyuki menghela nafas…

'Mibuchi-senpai, Nebuya-senpai, dan Hayama-senpai, pasti akan sibuk karena sebentar lagi dia murid kelas tiga '

"Pasti akan sepi…" ujar Miyuki.

 _Gyut!_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Yukimaru? " tanya Seijuuro yang tiba-tiba datang dan tiba-tiba memeluk Miyuki dari belakang.

"Hyaa! "

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?! "

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan Yukimaru "

"Aku sedang memikirkan akhir liburan musim dingin—"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke pekarangan? "

"Pekarangan? " tanya Miyuki bingung.

"Pekarangan Bunga, kau belum pernah kesana kan Yukimaru? "

"Iya, aku belum pernah kesana! "

"Ayo Yukimaru "

"Akashi-kun kau memanggilku seakan aku ini kuda " ujar Miyuki tertawa kecil.

"Hm?, lalu aku harus memanggilku apa?, Miyuki? " tanya Seijuuro.

Miyuki mengangguk senang.

"Ayo Miyuki " ujar Seijuuro menggandeng tangan Miyuki.

"Hn! "

"Mungki memang lebih baik aku memanggil-mu Miyuki dari sekarang " ujar Seijuuro.

"Hn?, kenapa? " tanya Miyuki.

"Bukannya, sudah jelas?, namamu akan menjadi Akashi Miyuki bukan? " tanya Seijuuro.

"Hmm, Akashi Miyuki ya? " gumam Miyuki.

"Ah!, Akashi-kun!, lihat itu bunganya cantik sekali! " ujar Miyuki.

"Seijuuro "

"Apa? "

"Panggil aku Seijuuro " ujar Seijuuro.

"Seijuuro…" gumam Miyuki.

"Anak baik "

"Kubilang jangan memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil kan?! "

"Kau memang kecil "

"Kau yang terlalu tinggi! "

"Sudahlah lupakan saja! " ujar Miyuki frustasi.

"Hn, ya bunga-bunga ini siapa yang merawat? " tanya Miyuki.

"…bu "

"Apa? "

"Ibuku yang merawatnya " ujar Seijuuro.

"A-ah, begitu ya "

"Hm "

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk…"

"Tidak apa "

"…"

"Mulai sekarang, bagaimana kalau kau yang merawatnya? " tanya Seijuuro.

"Aku? "

"Hm "

"Tapi aku…,Baiklah! " ujar Miyuki Tersenyum.

"Sudah mulai gelap dan dingin, ayo kita kembali " ujar Seijuuro.

"Hn "

'Saat ini aku senang…namun aku terus memikirkan tentang perasaan Shintarou-kun '

'Saat mengatakan suka wajahnya terlihat serius, tidak terlihat bercanda…'

'Kalau itu semua benar, aku harus berkata apa, saat bertemu nanti?'

'Bukankah akan Canggung? '

'Gomenasai, Shintarou-kun… '

* * *

"Kutunggu dibawah, 5 Menit "

"Tu-tunggu aku Sei! "

"Aku berangkat! "

"Aku tidak telat kan? " tanya Miyuki.

"Tepat waktu "

"Hehe! "

"Sudah kubilang jalan saja kan? " ujar Miyuki.

"Lebih cepat diantar " ujar Seijuuro.

"Tapi saat kita sampai tadi banyak yang memperhatikan! " ujar Miyuki.

"Abaikan saja "

"Uh!, terserah sa—! "

Kata-kata Miyuki terputus saat membuka loker karena surat-surat cinta dari para laki-laki.

'Lagi? ' batin Miyuki.

"Miyuki milikku itu mutlak! " ujar Seijuuro membuang surat-surat itu ketempat-nya.

"Lagi? " tawa Miyuki melihat Seijuuro yang sepeti itu.

"Ayo kita lihat kelas kita " ujar Miyuki menuju papan pengumuman.

"Hm, Yukimaru Miyuki " gumam Miyuki mencari namanya.

"Hn?, kelas 2-A? "

"Are?, Akashi Seijuuro…?, kelas 2-A?! "

"Sei!, coba lihat!, kita sekelas! " ujar Miyuki menunjuk papan pengumuman dengan senang.

"Hm "

"Tidak sia-sia aku belajar, hehe! "

"Anak baik " ujar Seijuuro.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan anak kecil! "

"Kau memang kecil "

"Kau yang terlalu tinggi "

"Sudahlah lupakan saja! " ujar Miyuki.

"Aku mau duduk dekat jendela " gumam Miyuki.

"Sei, kau duduk dimana? " tanya Miyuki.

"Disini " ujar Seijuuro sudah duduk di paling depan.

"Are?, jauh sekali! " ujar Miyuki yang duduk dipaling belakang sementara Seijuuro di paling depan.

"Kalau begitu aku disini " ujar Seijuuro duduk di depan Miyuki.

"Hehe, itu lebih baik! " ujar Miyuki Tersenyum.

"Yuki-chan? "

"Hn?, Minami-chan? "

"Uwahh!, kita sekelas lagi Yuki-chan! "

"Ahaha, iya "

"Aku kangen kamu Yuki-chan! " ujar Minami memeluk Miyuki.

"Ne, ne, kau tahu Midorima Shintarou? "

"Eh?, y-ya aku tahu, ada apa? "

"Ehehe, kemarin aku bertemu dia do kereta!, dan dia menolongku dari om-om!, yang meraba-raba rokku! " ujar Minami.

"Eh, begitu ya?, untunglah kau di tolong " ujar Miyuki.

"Iya!, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta! " ujar Minami.

"La-lalu Ryouta-kun bagaimana? "

"Ah, aku hanya menyukainya sebatas idola saja kok! "

"Baguslah kalau begitu "

"Bagaimana, apa kau punya alamat emailnya? " tanya Minami.

"A-aku, aku tidak mempunyainya " ujar Miyuki.

"Begitu ya, Sayang sekali…"

"Maaf ya "

"Tidak apa!, aku akan berjuang! "

'Kenapa aku berbohong? '

"Miyuki " panggil Seijuuro.

"Ya?, ada apa Sei? "

"Kenapa kau tidak memberikan alamat email Shintarou? " tanya Seijuuro.

"Eh, y-ya, aku merasa tidak enak saja, kalau langsung memberikannya tanpa izin dulu dari Shintarou-kun…" ujar Miyuki.

"Kau…"

"Ya? "

"Kau, tidak menyukai Shintarou kan? "

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _ **Review~;3**_


	6. Retakan (1)

Our Story

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

This Fanfiction (c) Kuroyuuki Tetsuya

Warning : Typos, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, Absurd,

Alur Kecepatan, dsb.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **•**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

'Kau tidak menyukai Shintarou kan? '

'Kan?'

'Kan?'

'Kan?'

'An?'

'Astaga!, kata-kata itu terus menghantui aku! '

'Bagaimana bisa, Sei mengira aku menyukai Shintarou-kun? '

'Semenjak itu jadi terasa canggung!, bahkan Sei lebih sering berangkat lebih pagi dariku!, saat istirahat makan siang juga dia mengabaikan aku! '

'Ini membuatku Frustasi! '

 ** _Cklek!_**

"A-ah!, O-ohayou, A-akashi-kun…"

'Astaga kenapa aku gugup!?, dia hanya Akashi yang biasa Miyuki! '

"Ohayou, Yukimaru "

"A-akashi-kun, ki-kita pergi ke sekolah bersa—"

"Aku ada rapat osis " ujar Seijuuro dingin.

"Be-begitu ya…kalau begitu sampai…"

 _ **BLAM!**_

"Jumpa…"

"…"

'Astaga!, ada apa dengan kami!? '

'Rasanya…ini seperti kita baru kenal…dan "

'Dan…dan dia bilang Yukimaru tadi…? '

'Dia bilang dia ingin memanggilku Miyuki kan? '

'Dia mau memanggilku Miyuki, karena nanti aku akan jadi Akashi Miyuki kan? '

'Tapi…sekarang dia memanggilku Yukimaru lagi…'

"Aku berangkat…"

"Hati-hati dijalan Miyuki-sama "

"Sepertinya Seijuuro-sama, dan Miyuk-sama sedang ada masalah…"

.

.

.

"Ah!, Mibuchi-senpai! " teriak Miyuki menghampiri Mibuchi.

"Ah~Yuki-chan~ada apa? "

"Ehm, Mibuchi-senpai, anggota osis kan? "

"Benar sekali~"

"Apa tadi pagi…ada Rapat Osis? "

"Tidak…tidak ada, kenapa? "

!

'Jadi tadi dia berbohong…?'

"Begitu…terima kasih…"

"Dah~Yuki-chan! "

'Jadi tadi, dia berbohong padaku…? '

'Aku harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini!'

'Aku…tidak mau!, aku tidak mau terus seperti ini! '

'Akashi-kun! '

.

.

.

"A-Akashi-kun?, aku bawakan bento "

"Aku sudah makan siang, Yukimaru "

"Ah?, ta-tapi aku sudah membuatnya jadi bagaimana? "

"Tsk, sudah kubilang tadi kan?, apa aku harus mengulanginya lagi? "

 _ **DEG!**_

"A-ah, ma-maafkan aku…"

"Mengganggu saja "

 _ **DEG!**_

'Mengganggu saja'

'Ganggu saja'

'Nggu saja'

'Gu…'

"…ma-ma-ma…"

 _ **DEG! DEG!**_

Drap! Drap! Drap!

"…"

"Aku…,A-aku, aku…takut…i-ibu…*bergetar* "

"I-ibu…,a-aku ta-kut…" gumam Miyuki menangis sembari menggenggam tangannya, berusaha membuatnya tidak bergetar.

"Yukimaru-san? "

"…"

"Apa ada yang melihat, Yukimaru-san? " tanya sensei.

"Sensei!, tadi dia izin pulang katanya tidak enak badan! "

"Baiklah Yukimaru-san, Izin ya "

.

.

.

"Sa-sasaki "

"Mi-miyuki-sama?, ada apa dengan anda!?, astaga!?, Miyuk-sama! "

"Sa-sasaki, a-aku…takut…"

 _ **Gyut!**_

"Miyuki-sama!, ada apa dengan anda!? "

"To-tolong, bantu bawa aku…kekamarku…"

"Ba-baik! "

 _*HAAH, HAAH, HAAH.*_

"Miyuk-sama!?, ayo kita ke rumah sakit! "

"Tidak usah, Sasaki, aku hanya perlu istirahat, dan tolong jangan beritahu Seijuuro "

"Ta-tapi! "

"Ku-kumohon, padamu…"

"Ba-baiklah…"

 _ **BLAM!**_

"Sebenarnya…Miyuk-sama kenapa!? "

"Aku pulang "

 _*hening*_

"Sasaki? "

"Selamat datang, Seijuuro-sama "

"Aku tidak ikut makan malam hari Ini, Sasaki "

"Saya mengerti Seijuuro-sama "

 _ **Cklek!**_

"Ah…se-se…lamat—da…tang…" segera setelah mengatakan hal seperti itu Miyuki segera berjalan lebih cepat dan turun kebawah.

"…"

'Kenapa?, hubungan kami…?, jadi seperti ini…?'

'Aku…takut, padanya…i-ibu…'

'Ibu…a-aku takut…pada Akashi-kun…'

'*hiks*,*hiks*, i-ibu, aku ingin bersamamu '

Tap…tap…tap…

Miyuki berjalan ke arah kamarnya, tatapan matanya kosong…dan terus menunduk kebawah.

'Bagaimana bisa? '

'Bagaimana bisa?, ini…semua terjadi? '

'Kenapa…? '

Tap…tap…tap.

Sampai akhirnya.

 _ **BRUK!**_

"Ah…? "

'Akashi-kun!? ' batin Miyuki sudah takut.

"Ma-maaf!, aku tidak se-sengaja! " ujar Miyuki segera berlari masuk ke kamarnya.

"Siapa…peduli? " gumam Seijuuro menunduk.

 _*hiks*,*hiks*,*hiks*_

"Uhk!, i-ibu, ayah…!, aku merindukan kalian…kenapa? "

"Kenapa…jalan yang harus kutempuh, seberat ini…? "

"…aku ingin bersama dengan kalian…"

"Hanya…dengan kalian *hiks*

.

.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Miyuki-sama!, ini sudah waktunya berangkat ke sekolah! "

 _ **Cklek!**_

"Selamat pagi…Sasaki " ujar Miyuki tersenyum.

"Ah…Selamat pagi, Miyuki-sama, sarapan sudah siap "

"Apakah, Seijuuro sudah berangkat lebih dulu? "

"Iya…Seijuuro-sama sudah berangkat 45 Menit yang lalu "

"Kalau begitu, aku segera berangkat Sasaki, aku tidak sarapan hari ini "

"Tapi, Miyuk-sama anda kan…" ujar Sasaki cemas.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Sasaki, jadi jangan khawatir " ujar Miyuki sembari memakai sepatu.

"Aku berangkat! "

'…'

'Sudah hampir 7 hari kami seperti ini…'

'Seperti, tidak saling kenal '

'Kapan…Ini akan berakhir? '

'Saat, Aku meminta maaf padanya? '

'Tapi…sudah berulang kali Aku ingin menjelaskan padanya…tapi dia tidak ingin mendengarkan aku ' pikir Miyuki melamun dan terus saja duduk di kursi tanpa mencatat pelajaran.

"Yuki-chan…kenapa Kau tidak mencatat soal-soal penting Ini? " tanya Minami.

"…maaf, aku sedikit tidak enak badan…"

"Uhmm!, apa kau mau aku antar ke Uks? "

"Tidak perlu, Minami-chan, aku baik-baik saja kok "

"…tapi, wajahmu pucat sekali tuh!…" ujar Minami cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa!, aku baik-baik saja! " ujar Miyuki tersenyum.

'Aku…merindukan saat-saat kita seperti dulu, Akashi-kun…'

.

.

.

'Setiap kali aku menunggu Akashi-kun pulang…dia tidak juga keluar dari gym…saat aku ingin pulang…ternyata dia sudah di gerbang dan pergi di jemput mobil…lalu, aku jadi pulang sendiri berjalan kaki…' batin Miyuki sembari berjalan.

'Iya…sendiri, langit sudah mulai gelap dan aku pulang jalan sendiri…'

'Ini semua salahku…'

'Seharusnya aku langsung bilang pada Akashi-kun hari itu '

'Supaya tidak jadi seperti ini…'

'Kenapa dia harus tanyakan itu? '

'Kau tidak menyukai Shintarou kan? '

'Tentu saja tidak! '

'Bagiku…Shintarou-kun hanyalah seorang teman yang sangat baik!, hanya Itu saja! '

'Seharusnya dia tahu…kalau yang aku suka hanyalah…dia seorang '

'Tapi kenapa dia harus salah paham seperti ini? '

'Kalau aku menyukai Shintarou-kun,

Mana mungkin aku menerimanya kalau dia menciumku terus? '

'Aku tidak mau…'

'Aku tidak mau…terus seperti ini…'

'Tidak bisakah…kami kembali seperti dulu…? '

* * *

 _ **~Our~Story~**_

* * *

"Aku pulang…" ujar Miyuki tidak bersemangat.

 _-Hening-_

"Sepi ya?, dimana Sasaki? "

"Mungkin sedang belanja? "

Tap…tap…tap…tap.

 _ **Blam!**_

Setelah itu Miyuki segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya.

Lalu…

 _ **Cklek!**_

Miyuki keluar dari kamarnya.

Dan berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Seijuuro.

'Tenangkan dirimu…Miyuki! '

'Walau susah…kau harus biaa mengatakannya! '

Tok! Tok!.

"…A-akashi-kun, i-ini aku Miyuki " ujar Miyuki dengan gagap.

'Astaga!, kenapa aku gugup!? '

*hening*

"Ah…err, apa kau didalam? " tanya Miyuki lagi.

"Kalau kau didalam…bo-bolehkah, aku masuk? "

*tidak ada jawaban*

"Aku ingin berbicara sebentar "

"Mungkin, menurutmu ini, tidak penting tapi…aku…"

"A-aku, masuk ya…A-akashi-kun " ujar Miyuki membuka pintu kamar Seijuuro.

Setelah membuka pintu kamar Seijuuro, Miyuki dapat melihat sosok yang familiar dimatanya, orang yang sudah lama jarang dia ajak bicara, sekarang sedang duduk di meja belajar.

"Ah…kau, ada didalam…"

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? " tanya Seijuuro to the point.

"Aku…"

"Aku sedang sibuk, Yukimaru "

'Dia tidak memanggilku namaku '

"Besok, aku ada rapat osis lagi "

!

"Akashi-kun…tidak "

"Sei…aku Minta maaf " ujar Miyuki.

"Untuk apa? " tanya Seijuuro yang kini duduk menghadap ke arah Miyuki.

"Untuk segalanya "

"Kau membuang waktu—"

"Biarkan aku berbicara dulu…kumohon…"

*menghela nafas*

"5 menit "

"Terima kasih…"

"Sei…apa kau masih ingat?, saat kita bertemu? "

"3 tahun lalu, saat kita masih di Teiko…"

"Pertama kali kita bertemu, kau sangat terlihat menyeramkan…tapi kau mempunyai warna mata yang indah…itu menurutku " ujar Miyuki mulai bercerita dan bersanda di Pintu kamar Seijuuro.

"Mulai saat, dari Tou-sama, membawaku kerumah ini…dan dia bilang sekarang dia adalah ayahku, dan kau adalah kakakku "

"Saat itu…aku merasa seperti mempunyai keluarga yang baru lagi, dan…hari-hariku akan berjalan dengan indah…"

"Saat, aku mulai memanggilmu 'Onii-san', dan lalu kau berkata, jangan memanggilku Seperti itu saat di sekolah…"

"Dan…saat…kau menyuruhku untuk mencium'mu saat diatap…"

"Lalu, aku berkata 'aku belum pernah melakukannya…', dan kau berkata 'bodoh, aku juga ' lalu saat kau hampir menicumku, Kise-kun datang, dan kau bilang itu gangguan "

"Dan saat kau berkata 'kemarilah Yukimaru', ternyata yang kau panggil adalah kudamu, lalu saat itulah, kau menyuruhku mencium'mu lagi…"

"Itu, ciuman pertamaku…"

"Dan…saat teman-teman datang berkunjung kerumah untuk menginap, kau mengatakan 'Ne Yukimaru menikahlah denganku', Dan kita memutuskan untuk bertunangan lebih dulu "

"Lalu esoknya kau, membeli cincin tunangan kita ini bukan? " ujar Miyuki menunjuk jari tangannya.

"Sei…aku senang…"

"Aku sangat senang, melewati hari-hari berdua saja denganmu…"

"Akashi—, tidak Sei…mungkin ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku memanggil nama kecilmu…"

"Sei, aku berkata untuk yang terakhir kalinya…"

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"Dan…itu tidak akan pernah berubah…"

"Aku tidak menyukai Shintarou-kun…yang kusukai hanya kau seorang Sei…"

"Tapi…"

"Sekarang…hubungan kita sudah menjadi seperti ini…"

"Dan kita tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi…bukan? "

*tes, tes, tes*

*hiks*

"Jika suatu hubungan hanya dilakukan oleh satu orang tidak ada gunanya bukan…? "

 _Iris mata Seijuuro membulat._

"Aku tahu…kau sudah tidak mencintaiku seperti dulu…lagi…"

"Karena itu, kita tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi…iya kan? "

"Karena itu, hiks…ugh, kenapa… "

"Tidak, kita Akhiri saja hubungan ini, hiks, Sei? " ujar Miyuki menangis sesugukan sembari melepaskan Cincin tunangan yang diberikan Seijuuro.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _ **Hai~ Yuki kembali lagi~hehe~**_

 _ **Maaf, updatenya lama~**_

 _ **Dan terlalu pendek untuk Chapter ke 6 ini~**_

 _ **Tolong dimengerti~hehe.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa~Favorit Cerita ini~**_

 _ **Dan~jangan lupa Review~.**_


	7. The End!

Our Story

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

This Fanfiction (c) Kuroyuuki Tetsuya

Warning : Typos, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, Absurd,

Alur Kecepatan, dsb.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **•**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Kau...bercanda kan? " Ujar Seijuuro berjalan kearah Miyuki dengan wajah yang menuduk.  
"...Sei? "  
"Katakan yang barusan hanyalah candaan Yukimaru..." Ujar Seijuuro dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat...Murka.

GREP!  
"A-aw! " ringis Miyuki. Seijuuro menggengam lengan Miyuki dengan sangat keras.  
"Kau hanya bercanda bukan...? "  
"Se-sei!, ini sakit! " ujar Miyuki meringis kesakitan karena cengkraman di lengan Miyuki.

BRUK!

Seijuuro menarik Miyuki kearah tempat tidurnya dan memaksa Miyuki untuk tiduran disana dan membuat Miyuki terjatuh dengan lumayan keras.  
"Aw...! " Saat membuka matanya, sosok yang dia lihat duluan adalah Seijuuro yang sedang membuka semua kancing baju Miyuki.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Sei!? " Ujar Miyuki, berusaha mengancingi kembali baju tidurnya.  
"Kau...hanya milikku...Yukimaru " ujar Seijuuro mengunci kedua tangan Miyuki, sehingga Miyuki tidak melawan lagi.  
"Hentikan!...Hentikan! " Ujar Miyuki berusaha membuat tangannya lepas dari genggaman tangan Seijuuro.

"Hentikan!...ah! " ringis Miyuki karena Seijuuro yang mulai memberikan Kiss Mark di tubuhnya.  
"He-hentikan...umhnn!...ah!...ahh! " desahan yang sudah sedari tadi ditahan oleh Miyuki, lolos begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya ini.

Langsung saja Seijuuro melepaskan kuncian tangannya dari kedua lengan Miyuki, dan segera memasukkan kedua jari-jari tangannya kedalam mulut Miyuki.

Apa daya Miyuki yang berusaha menahan jari Seijuuro yang sudah berada di dalam mulutnya itu, Seijuuro terlalu kuat...walaupun Miyuki sudah berusaha menahan Seijuuro dengan kedua tangannya.

"...henthikhan...(hentikan)..." berusaha menghentikan Seijuuro dengan kata-kata yang tidak jelas didengar?, tidak mungkin Seijuuro akan berhenti.  
"Uhnnmn...ah!, hentikan Sei!, aku tidak mau! " Ujar Miyuki yang berhasil menarik jari tangan Seijuuro dari mulutnya.

Tentu Seijuuro tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan...Seijuuro tidak mendengarkan penolakkan dari Miyuki, dan langsung segera mencium bibir mungil milik Miyuki, Mengabsen rongga mulut Miyuki, dan mengajak lidah milik Miyuki bermain dengannya secara paksa.

"...hentikan..." ujar Miyuki yang sudah mulai pasrah, entah bagaimana caranya menghentikan Seijuuro yang seperti ini.

Mengetahui Miyuki yang sudah tidak melakukan penolakan, Seijuuro terus melakukan aktivitasnya.  
bahkan dengan berani Seijuuro memberikan kiss mark di sekitar dada milik Miyuki.  
"Umhn...ahh...Sei..." Desah Miyuki yang semakin menjadi-jadi karena Seijuuro yang juga tidak bisa dihentikan.

"AH!...Se-sei...umnhh...aahh...ahhh...uhnnn...auwhh "Desah Miyuki yang tak terhentikan ketika Seijuuro tanpa ragu meremas dada milikknya. Mereka pasti sudah gila:v#DILEMPARIN GUNTING!  
Terus saja Seijuuro meremas dada milik Miyuki bahkan sesekali menggoyangkannya.

'...aku tidak mau...' batin Miyuki yang sudah merasa lemas karena perlakuan Seijuuro.

"...hiks..." Miyuki yang tidak tahu harusa berbuat apa-apa lagi, sekarang hanya berusaha menahan tangisannya.  
"uhnnks...ahhh...ahhks...ahh...ahh...hik..." mendesah dan sambil menahan nangis itu susah.

Secara ajaib Seijuuro mendengar suara Miyuki yang menahan tangisannya.  
"...Yukimaru? " ujar Seijuuro yang berhenti meremas dada Miyuki.  
"...hiks...aku..."

"Maaf,...aku hilang kendali..." ujar Seijuuro yang tersadar dari apa yang dia lakukan kepada Miyuki, padahal dulu jika Miyuki bilang tidak mau dia masih bisa menahannya.  
"...hiks...aku...aku..."  
"...Maafkan aku...kumohon jangan menangis...Yukimaru..." ujar Seijuuro berusaha membuat Miyuki tenang dan tidak menangis.  
"...Maaf, aku kehilangan kendali...kau pasti takut...aku minta maaf " betapa kagetnya Seijuuro melihat tubuh Miyuki yang di penuhi Kiss Mark.

Seijuuro mulai mengancingi kembali baju Miyuki, dia terlihat sangat menyesal karena telah kehilangan kendali...yang tadi itu pasti sudah sangat menakutkan untuk Miyuki.

"...hiks..." Miyuki pun segera memeluk Seijuuro.  
"...Maafkan aku " Ujar Seijuuro yang kini mau memeluk Miyuki pun, dia tidak berani.  
"...uhh, maafkan aku...Sei...uhh..." kini Seijuuro bingung kenapa yang meminta maaf adalah Miyuki?, seharusanya dialah yang meminta maaf bukan?.

"Aku yang harus minta maaf..." ujar Seijuuro.  
"...maaf...uhh...ini semua salahku..." ujar Miyuki yang terus menangis di pelukan Seijuuro.

"...Sei...hiks...hiks..."

30 Menit kemudian.

Mereka saling diam tanpa ada satupun yang membuka pembicaraan.  
"...Miyuki, aku minta maaf kau pasti marah..." ujar Seijuuro membuka pembicaraan.  
"Tidak apa-apa...Sei, aku tahu kau pasti kesal dan hilang kendali..."

Diam lagi...Sedari tadi memang seperti ini.

"...kau boleh melakukan apa saja padaku..." ujar Seijuuro yang kini sudah tidak tahu ingin minta maaf seperti apa lagi.  
"...Sei, aku memaafkan'mu jadi, aku tidak ingin melakukan apapun padamu " ujar Miyuki tersenyum.

"...tapi..Sei " gumam Miyuki yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya.  
"..apa? " tanya Seijuuro, dia sudah siap untuk ditampar atau ditinggalkan Miyuki.

"...kau harus berjanji..." ujar Miyuki yang mulai terlihat memerah.  
"...Janji? " tanya Seijuuro.  
"K-kau, harus menikah denganku! " ujar Miyuki tersipu malu dengan kata-katanya barusan, astaga apa yang baru saja dia katakan.  
Sampai-sampai Seijuuro terdiam mendengar perkataan Miyuki barusan.

"Miyuki kau?...serius? " tanya Seijuuro.  
"Tentu saja! " ujar Miyuki tetap pada teguh.  
"Kemari..." ujar Seijuuro menarik lengan Miyuki kemudian memeluk Miyuki dengan lembut.  
"...Sei..." gumam Miyuki.

"Tanpa kau yang minta pun aku akan menikahimu, bahkan jika bisa aku akan menikahimu sekarang...kau tahu sendiri bukan?, kita masih SMA, saat lulus SMA nanti akan kupastikan aku langsung menikahimu..." ujar Seijuuro Tersenyum lembut.

Final.

* * *

Extra!

"Seijuuro jaga Miyuki ya, kau tahu dia sangat berharga bagi Ayah bukan? "  
"Tentu saja Ayah, aku pasti akan menjaga Miyuki tanpa Ayah Minta " ujar Seijuuro Tersenyum.

"MIYUKICCHI! " teriak si model berlari dari arah pintu masuk hingga ke tempat Seijuuro dan Miyuki.  
"Ryouta-kun!, kau datang! " ujar Miyuki bersiap menerima pelukan dari Kise.  
"Maaf-ssu...aku tidak akan memelukmu-ssu..." ujar Kise berhenti berlari dan beridiri diam.  
"Ke-kenapa?, Sei tidak akan marah kok " ujar Miyuki tersenyum.

"Tentu bukan karena Akashicchi-ssu!..." ujar Kise Tersenyum.  
"Eh?, lalu ? " tanya Miyuki bingung.  
"Karena kami...akan memelukmu bersama-sama-ssu! " ujar Kise Tersenyum lalu berlari bersama-sama dengan GOM yang lainnya, kemudian memeluk mereka berdua.  
"Kalian semua datang!? " ujar Miyuki kaget sekaligus tersenyum bahagia.  
Siapa yang menyangka bahwa semua mantan pemain basket Seirin, Kaijo, Too, Rakuzan, Yosen dan Shutoku datang?  
Di hari bahagia milik Miyuki dan Seijuuro bertambah 10 kali lipat! tidak...bahkan 100 kali lipat!

"Siap-siap-ssu! " ujar Kise Tersenyum.  
"Satu!, Dua!, TIGA! "

"SELAMAT ATAS PERNIKAHAN KALIAN!, MIYUKI DAN AKASHI!, SEMOGA HIDUP KALIAN BAHAGIA! " Teriak semuannya berbarengan.

"Minna...Arigatou! " ujar Miyuki Tersenyum dan tersenyum tanpa henti.

* * *

'P-persiapan hatiku...masih' batin Miyuki sembari melepaskan gaun pengantin dan berganti Piyama.

Cklek!

"S-sei...tolong pelan-pelan...ini pertama kalinya bagiku..." ujar Miyuki berjalan kearah Seijuuro yang sudah menanti Miyuki.

"Tentu akan kulakukan dengan lembut, Miyuki " ujar Seijuuro dengan cepat menghempaskan tubuh Miyuki ke ranjang yang empuk.  
"...kumohon..." ujar Miyuki menutup kedua matanya.  
Sekarang mereka sudah menikah dan sudah sah hukum-nya #Asek!

BRAK!

"Eh? " Miyuki dan Seijuuro.

"Hoho! " tawa mereka. Ingat 'mereka'.  
"Kami disini untuk mengganggu malam pertama kalian-ssu! " Ujar Kise semangat.  
"Yo, Akashi...aku sudah membelikanmu buku panduan-nya " Ujar Aomine menunjukkan buku panduan melakukan malam pertama.  
"Maaf ya Yuki-chan! " ujar Momoi tersenyum.

"intinya.."

"KAMI DISINI AKAN MENGGANGGU MALAM PERTAMA KALIAN! " Teriak semuanya berbarengan.

* * *

 ** _Finall! YEYYY! AKHIRNYA YEYY!  
#PLAKK!  
"Berikan salama pada mereka dulu! "  
"Maaf..."_**

 ** _Hai~Semua~Yuki disini~~~~  
Terima kasih untuk semua teman-teman yang setia membaca, favorite cerita ini dari masih Quarells Home~  
Mohon maaf jika Ending tidak sesuai dengan pemikiran kalian...  
Yuki akan segera pensiun dari fanfiction#PLAKKK!  
*Benjol sana-sini*  
Hehe! Yuki hanya bercanda jangan dianggap serius itu hanya guaruan tidak jelas~!_**

 ** _Yuki sangat berterima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview cerita ini.  
itu membuat Yuki bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini!_**

 ** _Sebentar lagi Yuki akan mengupload cerita baru!  
(Sekalian Promosi)  
Jangan lupa untuk membaca cerita baru Yuki ya~!  
Judulnya, Stupid Promise.  
Kira-kira OC X siapa hayo?  
Ayo tebak!~heheh~!_**

 ** _Terima Kasih!, Dan sampai Jumpa~!_**


End file.
